


“Nagtanong sina papa tungkol sa’yo.”

by uneighteen



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post!break up au, slight!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/pseuds/uneighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Napaka-pormal mo naman.” Pang-asar ng kanyang dating nobyo. Dati. Nakaraan. Lumipas na. Tapos na. “Pero, alam mo na naman kung ano ang gusto ko.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Nagtanong sina papa tungkol sa’yo.”

Hindi inaasahan ni Rusca na makikita niya si Goyong sa kanyang bagong pinagtratrabahuhan. Anim na buwan na rin mula noong naghiwalay sila at naghanap ng bagong trabaho si Rusca upang mapalayo sa dating kasintahan. Sa lahat ba naman talaga ng cafe sa buong Pilipinas ay dito naisipan ni Goyong na pumunta?

 

Anim na buwan. Dapat, hindi na masakit. Dapat, hindi na niya naalala ang amoy ng pabango ni Goyong, ang dampi ng kanyang labi sa kanyang mga pisngi, ang mga matatamis na salita na sinabi habang lasing sila sa isa’t isa. Dapat, wala na siyang nararamdaman. Dapat, hindi na siya nauutal.

 

“M-magandang araw, anong maitutulong ko sa’yo?” Pautal na pagbati ni Rusca kasabay ng pagpunta si Goyong sa counter. Nahahalata ni Rusca ang liwanag sa likod ng mga mata ni Goyong, pati ang ibig sabihin ng maliit na ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Tangina. 

 

“Napaka-pormal mo naman.” Pang-asar ng kanyang dating nobyo. Dati. Nakaraan. Lumipas na. Tapos na. “Pero, alam mo na naman kung ano ang gusto ko.” 

 

Hindi alam ni Rusca kung ano ang kanyang nararamdaman, natutuwa ba siya? Naiinis? Nagagalit? Bakit ganoon si Goyong? Para bang hindi sila naghiwalay halos kalahating taon na ang lumipas. Napakaconfident pa din ng binata, hindi nauutal-utal katulad ni Rusca. Huminga ng malalim ang binatang nasa likod ng counter, binalik ang ngiti ng dating kasintahan kasi tangina, dapat naka move-on na siya. Professional tayo dapat.

 

“Oo naman, buti nga buhay ka pa rin sa araw-araw na pag-inom mo ng kape. Kamusta naman?” Pabiro niyang tanong, kunwari, wala na lang siyang nararamdaman.

 

At doon, sa pabirong tanong ni Rusca nag-umpisa ang walang kamatayang abilidad ni Goyong na gawing magaan ang lahat ng sitwasyon, na tanggalin ang tensyon sa gitna ng dalawang dating magkarelasyon.

 

Habang inaayos ni Rusca ang order ni Goyong, kwento lang ito ng kwento na para bang sila’y matalik na magkaibigan na nagkita muli matapos ang ilang buwan ng pagiging busy sa kanilang buhay buhay. Kung tutuusin, yun naman ang dahilan kung bakit sila nagkahiwalay. Oras.

 

Hindi matago ni Rusca ang ngiti at tawa sa walang maliw na charm ni Goyong, muntik na niya ngang matapon ang kape ni Goyong sa kakatawa sa mga biro at banat nito. At doon napagtanto niya na napansin niya ang pagkawala ng presensya ni Goyong sa buhay niya. Hindi niya alam kung kalian ang huling beses na tumawa siya ng ganito kalakas. Hindi niya alam na ang taong nagpahagulgol sa kanya ng iyak ay siya ring magbabalik ng halakhak sa kanyang mga labi.

 

“Tama na nga yan.” Sambit ni Rusca, nakangiti pa rin habang nilalapag ang baso ng kape para kay Goyong. “Here’s your order, libre ko na ‘to para sa’yo.” Alok nito, ang ngiti pa rin ay umaabot sa kanyang mga mata habang pinipindot ang kahera.

 

“Ed, nagtanong nga pala sina papa tungkol sa’yo.” Bulong ni Goyong, nagulat si Rusca sa biglang paghina ng boses nito, sa biglang paglumanay at sa biglang pagseseryoso nito.

 

Napatawa na lang ng mahina si Rusca. Ang papa ni Goyong? Magtatanong tungkol sa kanya? Eh ang alam niya, hindi talaga siya gusto ng papa nito. Nagtaka tuloy ang barista sa kung ano ang itinanong ng papa ni Goyong. “Anong sabi?” Tanong niya matapos ang transaction ng order ni Goyong. Nilibre niya na ito dahil gusto niyang magpasalamat sa pagbigay ng ngiti sa kanya kahit saglit lang… kahit pagtapos nito ay alam niyang sasakit na naman ang puso niya.

 

Napakagat ng labi ni Goyong, para bang nagpipigil ng ngiti. “Kamusta ka na daw ba? Tinatanong niya kung bakit di ka na daw bumibisita. Miss niya na ang kaingayan mo.”

 

Natawa naman si Rusca dun at hindi niya alam kung bakit ang kati kati ng dila niya, kung bakit ang daldal daldal niya at hindi niya nagawang pigilan ang sarili. “Eh ako miss mo ba?”

 

Natigilan ang swabeng si Goyong sa mga katagang nasambit ni Rusca. Si Rusca naman, sobrang namula at nanlaki ang mga mata. _Gago!_ “B-biro lang, haha, ito naman h-hindi m-mabiro!” Agad na bawi nito. Hindi na tuloy siya makatingin kay Goyong pero dama niya ang titig ng dating kasintahan sa kanya.

 

Ang gago niya. Maayos na nga sila, kailangan niya pa talagang itanong iyon?! Mas gusto pa ni Rusca na bumuka ang lupa at kainin siya ng buhay kaysa maranasan ang kahihiyang ito. Panginoong Dios.

 

“Oo, miss na kita. Kailan ka ba babalik?”

 

Parang lumundag mula sa ika-sampung palapag ng isang gusali ang puso ni Rusca sa narinig. Sa anim na buwan na pag-iisa at pagsubok sa pagmumove-on, ang bumalik sa piling ni Goyong nag pinakanais niyang gawin.

 

“Depende… depende kung handa kang maghintay. Matatapos na ang shift ko sa isang oras. Ayos lang ba?” Tanong nito. Para naman siyang isang teenager sa nararamdaman niya.

 

Abot langit ang ngiti ni Goyong, mukha ngang sasabog sa tuwa. “Anim na buwan nga nahintay ko, isang oras pa kaya?”  

 


End file.
